Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.273$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.273 = \dfrac{127.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.273} = 127.3\%$ $127.3$ per hundred = $127.3$ per cent = $127.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.